


off course

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Clara are trying to take a roadtrip, but, well, the Doctor just couldn't not tag along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	off course

“Where are we going, again?” the Doctor asks from the backseat.

“Did we miss our turn?” Clara asks, ignoring him as she glances over at Rose.

“Not sure,” Rose replies, squinting at the map in her hands.

“Are you sure we’re going the right way?” the Doctor says.

“Why not just use the GPS on your phone?” Clara laughs, still ignoring the Doctor as she looks at Rose again.

“Because this is more fun,” Rose says with a grin. “More adventurous.”

“Clara,” the Doctor says, leaning forward so his head is between the two of them, “are you sure you’re on the right side of the road?”

“Shut up, Doctor!” they both exclaim, giving him identical glares.

“You’re taking all the fun out,” Clara adds, turning her gaze back to the road. “And besides, we’re in the middle of bloody Iowa, do you even see any other cars?”

“Why couldn’t we have just taken the TARDIS?” he whines, flopping back into his seat.

“ _You_ could’ve taken the TARDIS anywhere you wanted to go,” Rose says, turning to face him. “ _We_ were just fine going on this trip by ourselves, but _you_ decided you wanted to come too.”

“Well, I wanted to come along to make sure you two were… you know…” His face scrunches as he looks out the window, and Rose arches an eyebrow.

“To make sure we were what?”

“To - to keep you out of trouble.”

“Oh!” Rose and Clara both laugh, and Rose stares at him. “You wanted to keep us out of trouble? It’s your fault we’re -”

“Not lost,” Clara interjects.

“Off course,” Rose finishes.

“So hush,” Clara says, her eyes flicking to look at him in the rearview mirror. “We let you pick the music, so just hush.”

“What is this, anyway?” Rose says, turning to face front and frowning at the radio.

“Ood song!” the Doctor replies cheerfully.

Rose snorts. “What, a group of Ood went into a recording studio?”

“What are Ood?” Clara asks.

“I’ll explain later,” Rose replies. “And you,” she continues, turning once more to point a finger at the Doctor. “Shut it until we get back on track.”

Silence fills the car again as Rose figures out how to get back to where they need to be, and after Clara transitions from one highway to other, the Doctor leans forward to poke his head between them once more.

“Are we stopping for food soon? I’m feeling a bit peckish.”

“Clara,” Rose sighs, lowering the map into her lap as she looks over at the other girl. “Have we still got those bungee cables in the back?”

“I think so, why?” Clara says in a distracted tone as she squints at an approaching road sign.

“Just wondering,” Rose replies, with a pointed look at the Doctor.

Wordlessly, he sits back in his seat, giving her a close-mouthed smile as he clasps his hands in his lap, and Rose smirks as she faces forward again, the car now filled with blessed silence.

And, well, Ood song.


End file.
